


Unsainted

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Crying Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, dominant bottom chanhee, everything is consensual okay?, submissive top sunwoo, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Chanhee wanted a perfect toy to use at any time, and Sunwoo just so happens to be the toy in question.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 44





	Unsainted

**Author's Note:**

> Please I'm warning you right now this is not for anyone under 18, okay?
> 
> It's NSFW content so let's keep it at that.
> 
> Aaaaa... it's the first time I write smut in awhile, so please take it easy on me. Tell me if there are any mistakes!  
> Also find me @yiendere! on twitter if you want to request anything.
> 
> Again, this is obviously a work of fiction and this doesn't represent reality at all. This is all fantasy and should be seen and read as such.

The hot, slow tears ran down his face, his cheeks equally pink and scalding. His breathing was heavy and desperate, desperate for what exactly? Neither did he know. On one hand, the touch that was too delicate that traveled the most sensitive parts of his body made him want more than a simple brush of those fingertips. But on the other hand, when that same delicate touch became firm and tight, relentless but at the same time merciless, Sunwoo just wanted any sort of release.  
And again that dreaded hand was going lower and lower ... index finger running the length of his cock that squirmed with the simple touch of the warm air in the room. He felt humiliated, so little and so vulnerable to be so beyond turned on for being barely touched, yet he couldn’t help but let his mouth fall open once again, an attempt at a moan almost escaping his lips but then the words before spoken by the other echoed in his foggy and dizzy mind  
“Now now… why are you whining? Didn’t you want this?” And his mind was spinning once again. Yes, he wanted this. There was nothing more that he wanted right now than to be at Chanhee’s complete mercy.  
Then a gentle index finger became a wet, warm palm wrapped once again around his quivering and angry cock. It took all the mental strength he still had in him to not move an inch, to remain still and perfect for Chanhee. His Chanhee.

That’s how he wanted him; blindfolded, prettily tied down to that chair in the middle of the room, feeling like prey being observed by his predator. His legs open as wide as he could manage with ankles also tied together. Twitching red cock full-on display for his master to play with. And that’s what turned him on the most, to know Chanhee could do as he pleased with him. If he wanted to leave him aching for his touch for hours, he could. If he wanted to jerk him off to complete oblivion and bliss transformed into torture and pleas from Sunwoo to stop, he could.  
At that moment, Sunwoo was nothing more than Chanhee’s toy. And that aroused him to no end.

“ Look at you… all bound and pretty for me.” Humming and deep voice spoke from beneath him, wet and slick sounds being the only loud sound heard in the room. The rhythm was steady, painfully slow yet fast enough that Sunwoo could feel himself on the edge each time.  
Without any fair warning, a wet kiss was planted on the tip of his leaking cock, voice only above a whisper speaking words that worked wonders to his body “You’re not gonna cum, are you?”

The tone in his voice was provocative, mocking even. He knew Sunwoo couldn’t cum even if he desperately wanted to, those were the rules. He was only allowed to cum when Chanhee told him to. And that sometimes took an excruciating amount of time.  
The knot in his throat made his voice break for a second before he spoke as coherently as he could “No, master…”

That answer earned him yet another close-mouthed kiss to his tip, and although he couldn’t see Chanhee’s face he knew the bastard was smirking at how submissive Sunwoo was being for him.  
The older twisted that sinful hand up and down Sunwoo’s shaft, the thumb ever so gently pressing against the sweet spot beneath the tip. With a swift move, his firm wet tongue licked a strip of his aching member, lips then wrapped wholly around the tip, eyes looking up directly at his prey to observe how his head was now thrown back in desperation, a broken cry coming straight from his lips and Chanhee couldn’t quite figure out what mess of words just came out of Sunwoo; his leg twitching nervously beside Chanhee’s head as he took further of Sunwoo’s cock in his mouth.  
He could feel how Sunwoo pulsed against his tongue, he was so close yet Chanhee wasn’t done playing around with his favorite toy. With an intentional loud pop, his mouth was suddenly gone from Sunwoo’s now even slicker cock, a trail of saliva following from Chanhee’s glistening lips. The older couldn’t help but laugh lowly at the suffering coming from the one bound and tied  
“Is it that easy to make you cry, hm? All it takes is my mouth? You’re more pathetic than I thought…” And with that, he lifted himself from between the poor boy’s legs, his own knees aching a little. He leaned his head forward just enough to notice how Sunwoo was wetting the cloth material around his head, more tears streaming down his face.  
“Is that all you’re gonna do for me? Cry like a little bitch?” He scuffed, rolling his eyes even though Sunwoo couldn’t see it “I thought you’d be a better slut than this… here I was thinking I’d still make good use of that…” in a sudden move, Chanhee’s hand was once again firmly wrapped around Sunwoo’s cock, so tight it made the younger whimper in both pleasure and discomfort “useless excuse of a cock. Look at you, I barely touched you and you’re already moaning… you really are a cheap little whore. Desperate for anyone to touch you.”  
And Sunwoo couldn’t even disagree, he could only cry more incoherent words even he didn’t make sense out of them. A sudden tug at the blindfold around his head made him blink a few times, getting accustomed to the new setting he was in and to the fact he now had to face Chanhee as he cried out of desperation and humiliation.  
And Chanhee could only laugh, that almost cynical laugh of his that Sunwoo both hated and loved.  
The younger dared to look up at his master with tear-filled eyes, vision a little foggy from being blindfolded for so long.  
“Aw… I almost feel sorry for you” His dom spoke with a fake sympathetic pout on his lips, letting go of the aching cock he still was holding. Sunwoo let out a long exasperated sigh, another bead of pre-cum leaving his cock.  
Looking the poor boy up and down, Chanhee fists a handful of Sunwoo’s hair and forces him to look him straight in the eye as he leans down to lick a strip of now dried up tears from the other’s puffy face, that low chuckle sending butterflies down the youngest tummy and not the good type

“Look at me…” With his free hand, he removed the remaining of Sunwoo’s now sweaty long fringe from his eyes “Wanna be a good boy for me? Wanna make master happy?” And Sunwoo could only rapidly nod, biting down on his plump lip at the thought of perhaps finally serving his master.  
“Good boy…” For the first time since they started the scene, Chanhee spoke with genuine tenderness in his voice, the hand that was once was tight on Sunwoo’s hair now loosening up a little and petting his head instead “You’re gonna make me proud? Hm? Yeah? Come on, tell master what you want…”  
Sunwoo loved these little moments within a scene; he usually would just love for Chanhee to do whatever he wanted with him, even if that meant being left with blue balls for days. They both agreed to it, it was how they rolled and they loved it. So, seeing Chanhee actually ask him what he wanted made him feel a new type of warmness inside.

With hesitance in his voice, he blurted out “Want… want to make master feel good. Wanna be a good sex toy, please. Use me… please, please.” 

A sweet yet devilish smile appeared on Chanhee’s face upon hearing his baby plea to be used, pressing a chaste kiss to his sticky forehead. Letting go of his hair, Chanhee stood completely up and searched on a particular spot of the room for what Sunwoo can only assume it’s where they keep the lube. Not that Chanhee didn’t come prepared beforehand; the number of times Sunwoo would be surprised by a sudden butt plug being deep inside his master right before burying himself inside him was beginning to be countless, but in no way shape or form was he complaining over easy access to his master’s ass.  
Today was no exception, and the youngest couldn’t be more relieved because he was beginning to buck his hips into thin air at this point.  
“So eager, are we?” The older muttered, fingers disappearing behind his back to play with the edge of his pretty pink butt plug, teasing himself and his boy a little further with the way he’d press the toy further inside him, lewd moans being heard across the room  
Sunwoo pressed his eyes shut, wanting to close his legs together in hopes of seeking any friction but to no avail.  
“No,no… open your eyes. Want you to look at me as I fuck myself. This is what you want, isn’t it? To be so deep inside your master…. To make me moan this loud” A particular thrust hit Chanhee’s spot too well, making him curse under his breath and sounding even more sinful for more for Sunwoo’s torture.  
He never once broke eye contact with the younger, knowing damn well how much power he had over him. With a grin on his lips, he removed the toy completely with one final moan, showing it off in his hand with a smirk kissed face.  
Placing it down next to their bed, he began to take care of much important business and said business involved a desperate Sunwoo finally being used for something other than crying.  
Holding the bottle of lube in his hand, Chanhee coated his fingers a fair amount before once again pressing two of them against his already slightly gaping hole, easily sliding in. 

“Master, please… I’ve been so good” Sunwoo spoke between tired cries “I’m nothing but your own personal slut… use me as you please. I’ll do anything you want, I promise…. Please, it’s all I want… please-“  
“Ah, such an annoying fucking whore” Chanhee snapped in one go, voice going louder than usual and catching the younger off guard. Throwing the bottle to the side, Chanhee didn’t hesitate to sit on Sunwoo’s lap, legs to each side of his, facing the loudmouth in question. His ass was painfully pressed against Sunwoo’s aching cock, if only his master could move.

“I was nice enough to give you what you want and you’re running your mouth like a nasty street whore?” His voice was stern, but his expression was a mystery to Sunwoo. And even so, he barely managed to look him straight in the eye, embarrassment consuming him  
“You’re silent now? Huh? Use your fucking words, slut”  
And Sunwoo couldn’t speak. It was almost like he was frozen in place, too scared to say the wrong thing. On one side he wanted to completely give in to his true nature and let himself be Chanhee’s filthy slut, but on the other hand, seeing his master so mad only turned him on further. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to know how this would end up for him.

“Nothing?” Chanhee gave him one more chance to speak, attentive eyes eating Sunwoo alive. This boiled Chanhee’s blood in the best way possible and he loved the rush it gave him.  
“Okay then” Those two simple words made Sunwoo’s heart jump in his chest, for he knew what could possibly be coming his way.  
Chanhee’s hand suddenly disappeared behind him and long slender fingers took hold of Sunwoo’s still hardening cock, earning a gasp from the younger in the process. He aligned the tip just perfectly enough to be right at his slick and abused entrance, rubbing it hard yet slowly to watch Sunwoo crumble beneath him.  
“Cha- Master please…” Being finally touched in any way that gave him pleasure sent a jolt of adrenaline through his veins, his whole entire body coming alive and hot with the way he was so close yet so far from what he wanted.  
“ If you complain one more time I’m leaving you like this. And if you dare come inside me without my permission I’ll just keep going. Understood?”

And he did, he understood everything too well. He simply nodded and let Chanhee use him, finally.

Steadying himself, Chanhee let the tip pass through the still tight ring of muscle, mouth falling open in a shaky breath of pleasure. He let his weight slowly fall down on Sunwoo’s lap, taking his cock completely inside him and bathing on the sight before him, as Sunwoo struggled to keep his composure.  
He bit hard on his already red and slightly bruised lip, almost impossible to contain himself at the warmth and wetness from Chanhee’s perfect tight ass. His mind was foggy, a million different things going through his head but the one thing he truly wanted was to beg for Chanhee to move; to jump up and down his cock until he was spent and couldn’t take it anymore. But he remained silent, only a few mewls being heard from the back of his throat.

And Chanhee just observed, lustful eyes feasting on the view of Sunwoo suffering but containing himself for his master. Only his master mattered, no one else.  
To relieve the boy’s pain just a little, Chanhee lifted his hips just enough to sit back down again, rolling his hips in circles once he had Sunwoo’s twitching cock buried deep inside him.

“Hmm, if only you were a little bigger…” he spat out, not minding how mean he would sound “maybe then I’d be able to come way easily. But I guess I’ll have to fuck myself on this…” he kept going, his words stinging like a sword but somehow only arousing Sunwoo even more. He loved it, he loved being humiliated by the other; to know he’s not even nearly enough to satisfy his master but he still chooses him. He feels honored.

Chanhee returned to lifting his hips agonizingly slow, but soon enough he created the perfect rhythm to bounce on the younger’s cock, hands pressed on the other’s chest to maintain balance.  
Sunwoo wanted to cry out for his master, to let him know how good he made him feel, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed. And he was not about to be a bad boy… not now when he wanted release. His toes curled and his knuckles firmly closed together turned white from the pleasure of Chanhee’s tight ass bouncing up and down on him.  
“I bet you’d love to come so deep inside me right now…” How Chanhee still managed to speak even half coherently at this point was a mystery to Sunwoo, but each word was like another sword digging deep through him “To fill me up to the brim, to see your cum ooze out of me… you’d love that, don’t you?”

And Sunwoo knew exactly what Chanhee was doing; he wanted to make him lose it right there, to punish him further after they were done.  
And he couldn’t say he didn’t love the idea of it. Perhaps Sunwoo did want his cock to be tortured some more after he came, to cry so much he’d be screaming for his master to stop.

And so Chanhee kept going, in that insatiable rhythm that left him panting, feeling his boy slowly but surely giving in. He could feel him pulse furiously inside him, and he knew what was coming, quite literally. But he let him be, he allowed him to choose.

His eyes started to roll back to his head, vision even foggier than before. He didn’t notice when his mouth fell open in a broken and shaky hoard of moans, or when his muscles tensed up so much he could feel them ache, but the only thing he remembered was spilling his hot cum inside Chanhee without any warning. 

The intense sound of skin clapping soon stopped, only the heavy breathing coming from Sunwoo could be heard.  
“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry” was all he managed to say before Chanhee cut him off with the most pitiful tone in his voice  
“Look at that… you’ve made a mess, didn’t you? A big one. And if I remember correctly… I didn’t give you permission. Or did I?”

” No, master…”

Chanhee lifted Sunwoo’s head with only his index finger, looking him dead in the eye “This is not what good boys do, is it? You promised to be my good slut and you failed. You know what this means, right?”´

And Sunwoo did. He really did.


End file.
